Appetizer
by Miss Meira
Summary: Sequel to Stationery. Before the main course, there's the appetizer. It isn't what Marco's thinking of.


**Summary:** Sequel to Stationery. Before the main course, there's the appetizer. It isn't what Marco's thinking of.

 **A/N: Sexy times ahead, people! This is a sequel to Stationery so if some of the things here suddenly started to make zero sense, it was because you need to read Stationery first. Yeahhh**

 **Dedicated to Marco's birthday (although late)! We love you, you fiery turkey.**

* * *

After closing and locking his office door behind him, Marco agreed he should be thanking whoever thought it was a good idea to make pineapple a stationery design. It was the first time Ace was let into Marco's new office. Marco had been a manager until two months ago when his hard work paid off and he was promoted to senior finance manager. Ace had been ecstatic for his success but soon hated it as the job began to eat up their bonding time. New position came with bigger responsibilities and, apparently, a fancier office. Marco had first felt overwhelmed at the sheer size and grandeur of the room; he'd only seen this scene on movies after all. But with time, he got used to it. So he definitely understood how Ace felt.

Marco couldn't help but smile as Ace surveyed the room with eyes wide and alight with awe. Ace paused, the take-out bag hanging from his hands. Marco figured Ace had forgotten he was actually carrying something in his shock, so he snatched them from smooth, tanned hands.

"Did you eat?" Marco asked as he walked over to the lounging area and placed the food on the table.

"You have a couch. You have a freaking living room set in your office." Ace's mouth was gaping.

Marco eyed the _living room set_ as Ace called it. Compared to what his superiors had, it was nothing fancy. A leather couch. A glass top coffee table. Black carpet lying out. That was pretty much it. Good thing he put his foot down and rejected the plants. He was meeting clients, not maintaining a fucking conservatory.

"Yes," Marco replied slowly. "Yeah, I do. Everyone with high positions has a lounge area for meeting clients and all." The couch dipped a little when Marco sat down. He glanced up at Ace's still bewildered face and patted the space next to him. "C'mon, Ace. It's nothing amazing."

It took a couple more eye blinking before Ace carefully walked to the couch, as if he was afraid of breaking something. Marco suppressed a chuckle as he pulled Ace by the arm once he was closed enough. Ace landed half on top Marco, his face shoved into Marco's neck and his legs dangling awkwardly over the edge of their seat. This time, Marco did laugh. He wrapped an arm around Ace's waist and lifted his free hand to bury in those silky, ebony locks. Marco leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Ace's head, breathing in his lover's scent and relaxing instinctively. Ace was here. All was well in the world. All was well in _his_ world.

"God, I missed you," he breathed out.

He felt Ace shiver in his arms and he smiled, feeling a burning sensation travel down his stomach. Suddenly he remembered Ace's words, and the fire in his gut grew. Before he could do anything though, Ace pushed himself up to sit beside him. Even as he moved away, Marco kept his hands on Ace's hips.

Ace was smirking. "If you missed me so much, you should've called."

Marco raised one hand to cup Ace's cheek, softly caressing those beautiful marks painted on his skin. "I couldn't. Felt guilty to call you and hear you disappointed. Couldn't stop myself from dropping everything, from going to you and begging you to take me back, if—if you decided to end things," Marco admitted, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Ace blinked and before Marco knew it, he was on his back and Ace was straddling him, Ace's mouth attacking his. Marco couldn't help surrendering. He opened his lips to let Ace in, groaning at finally, _finally_ , being able to taste Ace's sweet mouth. He allowed Ace to lead the kiss for a few moments until his self-control snapped, the intensity of his emotions bursting forth from his chest.

Without breaking the kiss, Marco flipped them over, pinning Ace to the armrest as he covered Ace's body with his own. He invaded Ace's mouth with the sole intention of taking. Taking that plump bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. Taking his time exploring that hot mouth with his tongue. Taking Ace's breath away, quite literally. One of his hands was gripping Ace's hair, trying not to be too rough but failing. The other held onto Ace's hip in a bruising force that should be painful.

But Ace was not complaining, was not telling Marco to stop. Marco thought he should take things slow. He wanted to take care of Ace. Gently, lovingly. He wanted to treasure him. He had been actually planning to do so once they were in the privacy of his bedroom. Not like this. Not rough and carnal. And certainly not in the confines of his office where anyone could walk in and see them. Despite the fact that he locked the door, it wasn't enough to assuage his fears. He didn't want to share Ace. A gasping and moaning Ace was for his and his eyes alone.

Mental images from their previous rendezvous made separating from Ace next to impossible. Still, Marco forced himself to calm down, and a minute later, his lips slowed down from its frantic pace and his grasp loosened. He pulled back slightly, just enough for him to rest his forehead against Ace's as they both gasped for air. Once recovered, Marco couldn't stop himself from pecking those swollen lips. Once, twice, thrice. The fourth was soft and languid. And when he pulled away for the second time, Ace had a lazy but dazzling smile that was hard not to return. How did Marco deserve this beautiful creature?

"Sorry." His voice was coarse, and Marco paused to clear his throat. "Got carried away."

Ace scowled at him as he wriggled one hand to push at Marco's shoulders playfully. The movement had their hips shifting, and the effect of their ministrations bumped against each other. Marco bit his lower lip to rein in his moan. Ace wasn't as successful.

His moan was low and sounded so, _so_ wanton that Marco almost jumped Ace again. A blush bloomed across those freckled cheeks. "'S your fault for being stupid. As if I'd break up with you over the phone," Ace mumbled, his face still flushed.

"But you still can—"

Marco was cut off as a moan spilled unbidden from his mouth. Ace had jerked his hips up like the brat he was. Ace grinned. "Fucking stop it, Marco. You're being too ridiculous. I forgave you, right? Isn't that enough?"

 _He forgives me_. As pathetic as it might sound, the truth was Marco simply wanted to hear those words come out from Ace's lips. Needed it stated clearly and loudly for him. Otherwise he would have a hard time forgiving himself.

Marco sighed in relief and gave Ace a chaste kiss. "It is. Thank you, Ace."

"Yeah, you too. Thank you. Now I have to go home with a raging hard-on." Ace rolled his eyes, but those brown eyes were dancing with amusement.

A grin stretched on his face. "Hey, we're on the same boat. I have to meet strangers sporting this."

Ace snorted and suddenly had a contemplative look on his face. "Well, this _is_ just the appetizer."

Marco blinked, totally thrown off at the sudden turn of conversation. "What?"

Ace smirked. "We still have dessert, y'know."

"Fuck."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, I wanted this to be my first venture into yaoi smut, but ugh, I wasn't inspired enough.**

 **If you wanna prompt me or something, I have a Tumblr. I'm missmissymeira. Or chat with me on my ghost town of a Twitter account under the same name. Just message me about anything, guys. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Till next time, lovelies. Reviews keep me alive, btw.**


End file.
